Not a Flawless Scheme
by angelic.crystal
Summary: Suikoden V. AU. What would happen to Lymselia if Gizel Godwin won the war instead? Gizel/Lyms. Alternate ending if that "Game Over" showed on the screen! Reviews are appreciated.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN. SUIKODEN SERIES BELONG TO KONAMI  
**

**Note : This oneshot is a complete AU, a "what-if-story". Just what would happen if Gizel Godwin won instead ?  
**

...and this is a Gizel-centric story.

**-Not a Flawless Scheme-**

Seven years had passed since the Engagement Ceremony of Lymselia and Gizel, too much plots and too much bloodshed in between. The Rebel Army under the Prince Frey had almost won in the final siege, but in the end, he,with brilliant tactic like usually, could outmatch the Prince's army. The Prince was said managed to flee with his trusted subordinates, including George Prime and some other loyal men. Loss was inevitable in both sides. He himself had lost Zahak and Allenia, but nothing he'd care anyway. Sialeeds... right, his first love, Lady Sialeeds was also died during that final match seven years ago. For Gizel, Sialeeds had always been so special. He was quite glad at the thought that the Lady had betrayed her family, abandoned her nephew, just to be with him, just to help him with his cause. That thought quite flattered him, until he found that Sialeeds, like always, had always been the best politician. It's just a mere plot for her; in the end, Sialeeds was always and had always been loyal to her family and Gizel was trapped in her game, that almost made his defeat and the Prince's victory. Fortunately, Gizel still won the war. Now he had conquered Falena Queendom entirely, and he had owned everything in Sun Palace.

Except one. His Queen.

-o.O.o-

_Brother...I can not believe you're dead..._

_Gizel must be lying to me._

_But if you are indeed... *Sigh* – I must then flee from this Sun Palace and try to save myself...or joining George, Kyle, Miakis and the others... your remaining army.. _

_That news ...a queen knight was spotted near east palace. It must be Miakis. Or Kyle? But only Miakis would retain her identity as Queen Knight, and would dare to risk anything to save me._

_And an intriguing letter from George. He said he'd come for me in these times. I never did pay attention, in fact I had never seen his writings, but I think this is a worth try. Bless me, Frey. I replied his letter and he replied more. The pigeon had a royal emblem in it, I think it's yours. But this George really knew us well... could he be the real George? I think this is really a fool but rare opportunity I ought to try. I wrote that I'll be there in StormFist tomorrow, thus we will be able to escape. I think this is quite suspicious. But for me, who has always been locked in the Sun Palace in these seven years... I'll trade anything for one simple possibility. _

_If you're gone, there's nothing for me to stay here anyway. But I still hope you're alive. He didn't mention a thing about you though, that means you're alive. Somewhere. I'll ask George myself. Miakis too, must have already heard about my well-known schedule to Stormfist. She'd be there. I believe. _

_Yes, I can not take it anymore. I will use this chance to slip away._

"Ready? I don't t have much time here. You insisted on going to Stormfist, _my Queen."_ A sneer. " Change mind?"

"Of course not. Let's go."

"You will not ruin everything. Just act like a real Queen.", he threatened.

"Oh, you really need more praises from your people, right, Gizel? Gizel the savior. Commander Gizel the brave... the valiant and handsome Gizel, the pride of Falena...", she said much to his dismay. "you don't have to worry. Aren't I a puppet? A decoy royal figure?"

"...it's good for politics if you looked as if happy and powerful like a real queen. So you better behave. And this idea is yours. You practically make me do this. You involved the senate."

"Of course, this gladiator system is finally removed. I must come by myself to announce it officially there, right?and this is thanks to you,so why would I ruin your little act? Oh, and believe me, you'll get even more power and popularity, the supports from people by this simple action."

"...I think I'll dissolve the senate soon. This Queendom needs absolute authorities." he left.

Then they arrived at Stormfist, the homeland of Godwins who had stolen Lymselia's family, queendom, life, everything, that ironically might be an escape route for her, as young innocent Lymselia thought.

Meanwhile, the tiny remaining troops of Prince Frey under Miakis was gathering their groups near Stormfist. She was not in a good shape. She couldn't possibly do anything, not let alone facing the Stormfist. She was just hoping she could retrieve her beloved princess. The rumor said that George Prime was there around the Western Woods. It had a tiny chance that Prince was with him. Prince army had been shattered and separated after last war with the Falena Queendom under the Godwin, but she believed, that after reunited, they would regain their power to strike back.

After the official duties, that night after several nights in Stormfist, Lymselia sneaked out into the infirmary. Gizel was not there in Stormfist. A sudden surprising message arrived. The messenger said that there was suspicious movements of rebellion armies somewhere within this Stormfist territory, and Gizel himself left to prove the rumor was wrong. Because that was just too irrational. He always claimed that he had finished the remnants of those rebel army to people of Falena.

Thus, Lymsleia went to the infirmary and asked the doctor for some sleeping pills, the same ones like previous night she'd given by the doctor, that she found that night was also the same long night. There, she then took the walk to the prison that used to be gladiator cells.

"There's nothing here, Your Majesty. Just several gladiators that haven't left yet.", a guard politely greeted her.

"I wish to see them.. if you please open the door for me."

"...There is strict instruction from Your Highness Commander Gizel, Your Majesty."

"...I am the Queen."

"...as your wish, Your Majesty. Please be careful."

She took steps inside.

"I HATE YOU! YOU BETTER DIE!", one of the gladiator yelled and grabbed Lymsleia.

The guards then yelled and shouted for backups. But the other gladiators that remained there, about 10 people, attacked the guards.

"...finally you come, your Majesty. We, the gladiators vow our loyalty to you. We trust you. I trust your story the day before."

"Thank you, Zelda. Will they be ok?"

"...I don't think so. Just go! I will buy some time here. Here, I give you my dagger."

"...thank you. Please live."

"_run!"_

Lymselia ran for her life. For her lost life. For a hope. She crawled to the secret passage. She knew. She had learned this thoroughly. A secret passage once her beloved brother told her in one of his traveling tales. Then she ran. She ran. She gripped on her dagger. She didn't even know how to use it.

Then she crawled onto the stairs.

Finally, the Western Woods. She couldn't believe that she'd come this far. She had always been a tomboy little princess, but she had never gone anywhere actually, unlike his brother. What she did was just studying and studying... playing... and sometimes attending boring parties. She had never been that tough and skillful like Aunt Sialeeds. Besides, Miakis was always there. But a frustrated young lady could really lost her calculating mind. You called it instinct, driven by depression mixed with slight hope that irrational things would seem rational. And being afraid was not in the list of priority.

_Am I free?_

It was so dark.

Footsteps then heard. _Who? _She tightened her grip on the dagger. "George? Miakis?"

"...Finally you arrive, My Queen. Going somewhere? Isn't it fun walking outside the Sun Palace once in a while?"

Gizel Godwin, holding a torch, greeted her with his arrogant attitude like always, and a knowing smile.

"GIZEL! HOW- How-"

He then laughed. Gizel truly laughed. It was funny indeed. He couldn't believe that girl obviously fell into his trap. He's not even that serious to set this up. He was bored. And this girl arrogance needs to be smacked somehow. And he needed any kind of entertainment in these boring days.

"You know that you can not run away from me. Denial or not. You are mine. You need to realize that. You know that I can always get what I want."

Lym started to scream but her mouth then held forcefully.

"Stop making a fuss. No one will hear here anyway. And I know this forest better than anyone else. Such a long time... well, let's see the place I used to sneak out with Lady Sialeeds."

The dagger fell as Gizel brought her away, deep into the forest.

Gizel had his trust men handled the things with small rebellion group under Miakis. It's funny really, this not-even-serious-to-made plot unfolding. He just spread the rumors, Miakis took the bait. He just sent some fake George letters, and Lym took the bait.. Lym would surely take the chance of this gladiator thing for own her interest. That's all. Just a simple play of a boring day of Gizel Godwin that turned out less boring. With a plus, that Gizel could annihilate the trashes remaining rebel groups and made Miakis imprisoned. And he could always torture Miakis later to retrieve whereabouts the rebel Prince and his comrades. One rock hit both.

And the girl would be his.

o.O.o

* * *

Days had passed. Time surely flew really quick. Plots and plays had made Gizel Godwin reached his current position now. Everything seems a bit calm lately. True, he needed things to satisfy his ego too, like all those success and powers within his webs of conspiracy. But, he's not just a shallow lowly man without ideals. No. Gizel believed everything he did was good. Falena needed a tough leader like him. Gizel always thought high and proud of himself. Gizel Godwin was walking along the beautiful and magnificent halls of Sun Palace. After all these years...now Gizel had conquered Falena Queendom –_soon to be Kingdom_- entirely, and he had everything in Sun Palace. Except one. His Queen.

The lady who without he even realized when, had already stolen his heart. It was indeed ridiculous to think how that once spoiled little brat could make him, the great, handsome, cold, arrogant, brilliant Sir Gizel Godwin, Commander of the Queen Knight, the King Gizel- that how he liked to put it, fell for her.

"Going to see Lym again? How often ... don't forget that soon, we don't need her anymore.", Marshall Godwin broke his sequence of thought.

"Ah, father. I've just arrived after solving some little problems with New Armes. Assassination matters could wait. You know that my plan is always neat.", he said smiling full of confidence.

"I see that you've been too soft to her lately."

"That's very unlikely. You know that she's just a tool for me. A mere tool."

"Hm, I don't see that way..."

"That's very considerate of you. But you don't have to worry about anything, Father. We've already got everything we want. And I assure you, everything will run smoothly like always."

Maybe her once bubbly personality, her loud mouth, her spoiled little tomboy attitude full of courage that refused to give up, mixed with anger and hatred toward him, that had already evolved splendidly into a fine mature and brave lady, with sarcastic clever mouth and cold piercing glare. How she managed to survive these tortures, living these hard years he had caused her without committing suicide, was a big mystery that Gizel was itch to know. He then heard faint laughters from the luxury room of his wife. Something felt in his heart. So, she could still smile and laugh. _The presence of Miakis could do some good, huh?_ Maybe his father was right that he'd become a bit soft lately. He should have killed or imprisoned Miakis, right? He opened the door thus the laughter vanished just like the fragile and a _very _rare cheerful moment, shifted into a much gloomy and cold one. Now who stood in front of him was a perfect grown-up stunning beautiful lady, the perfect replica of the previous Queen Arshtat in a younger version, with brown streaks instead of silver ones.

She looked at him in disgust and full hatred.

Gizel shoo away the maid with his hand. Miakis that stood there didn't bother to leave though. She shouted at him instead, "YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE NEAR THE PRINCESS!" Miakis battle stance greeted him.

He smiled smugly, mocking. "A _Queen_. She's not a Princess anymore,Miakis. And like I told you years ago, your duty is off. A Queen personal guard is me, the Commander Of the Queen Knight."

"!"

"It's ok, Miakis. Just wait outside, will you?", Lymselia said.

"BUT!"

"I need some privacy." With an unsatisfied grunt, Miakis went outside.

"what do you want?", Lymselia asked him _very _coldly.

For whatever reasons, when Gizel wanted something, he must have it in the end. In one of these days, he had offered her his love, but she turned him down. Being rejected made him furious that it hit his pride.

He'd do anything, but Lymselia must be his. Because there would nothing could be in his way. Everything in this world must abide to his wish.

She was bitter. She was sweet but not to him. She was brave, clever,but innocent and too naive, too idiot in the same time. Like how she fell to his obvious and fool trap in the Western Woods.

"I succeeded in bringing victory to our land, New Armes didn't stand a chance. I doubt they have any courage to interfere with us."

"Is it? So, you've become hero, huh? Should I by any chance praise you? For your own little plot to be hero?"

Gizel then realized. Whatever things he'd done, she still hated him like she had always been. She was just using him. How she could now attend meeting in the senate halls, how his decisions now influenced by her wish and options, to the trivial matter like how she demanded the Gladiator system removed. Practically the great Gizel Godwin trapped in his own Kingdom. This sudden realization really made Gizel angry. How could he become a puppet in his own show? From a mere girl? She was _the toy_ for him.

"I am the boss around here, _my Queen_. Need I remind you that you are just a tool? You are _mine _, _my_ property. I spar your life."

"Dream on ,Gizel. In these times, my brother will come and rescue me."

"Heh. *smug chuckle*_ your brother's dead."_

"Like I believe you. Last time I fell to yours."

Gizel laughed. It was funny to see how ridiculous a hope of a girl could be. It's already 2 months after the death of the Prince. Why on earth the news had not come to her ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOO IT'S A LIEEEEEEE! I -don't -believe- you."

"Face it. Your waiting is up. I knew the very reason you stood bravely against your brother and his tiny little rebel army seven years ago, because you thought your brother would rescue you. It's just a play. A fail play. You wanted to fool me, Lym? You know who's better. Just give up your false hope. If you want shelter, it's me who you should seek for, beg for. I can provide you with anything if you just swore your loyalty to me."

"I'd rather die. Go _away! I hate you._ The sun will surely put the justice, and someday—someday, you'll be the one who live miserably and died in disgrace!"

"..."

The wind blew the golden curtain.

She was about to cry. But no, little Lymselia had always been able to hold the tears and The young Queen Lym was also the same. She wouldn't give any satisfactions. Never.

"your brother's dead. Can you see the future?"

Gizel stood still. And he sighed. It's very unlikely him to be like this.

"...can we ...restart all over again? I can make some sacrifices too, Lym. I can be a type of King Falena wished to have. What you wish to have. I can _change. _As long as you don't get in my way, I will not do any harms to you. It's just a matter of politics, but now I don't see that our goals much different. Think of the people of Falena... I've just pushed away Armes invasion, which truthfully insignificant at the moment, but...Isn't it a bit tiring these whole internal wars ? Falena should stand as one big Kingdom, a big powerful nation that foreign land would afraid of."

She laughed in mockery tone. "is it true what I am hearing? just forget it. Do you think _I can _trust a man who murdered _all _of my family and took everything from me? See how my citizens praise you, Gizel! What a cheap joke! They just don't know who you really are!"

_It's really painful to hear her saying that. But that is completely true._

"I could never forgive you. I will never trust you in any possible way.", she said clearly in determination. She then ignored him completely, turned her back and gazed through the windows. Reverted back to her muted self with empty gazed, just like a statue of Goddess.

How he really wanted to make that figure seen alive and smile.

He decided to leave her standing there by the windows. As he exited the door, his father was there standing and his eyes said distrust.

"...I've heard that, Gizel. There are some crucial matters I'd like to discuss, and I wondered what took you so long thus I came by. But forget it, I think you severely _need rest _to clear your mind_._". he left.

That time, Gizel Godwin knew that he must take some drastic measures.

o.O.o

o. .O.o

o.O.o

"What do you want? I don't need your presence here."

Gizel really worried about her. And he just wanted to know if she's alright. And he certainly didn't want her to commit suicide. But due to his pride, he said, "...I just want to assure that you don't do foolish attempts."

"..."

"...so, you take the news quite lightly. Surprising though, I thought you'd committed suicide by now."

She laughed bitterly, "I won't give you that kind of satisfaction." A pause. "_news?_ So.. is it true that Marshal Godwin has been assassinated?"

Gizel was referring to other news, and he certainly knew Lymselia knew what he meant. She must be realized that he talked about his offspring. "what a tragic thing to reveal. But yes, indeed. I don't think it's one of your concerns though." A brief pause. "very well then." He took his leave.

As Gizel reached the door knob, she asked,

"is it true that you killed your father then?" that halted his steps.

"...yes. Oh, and I wouldn't kill that innocent child if I were you. Considering your brother had died and all. If I were you, I'd protect the last Falena Royal Familiy bloodline."

He said that just to figured out what her reaction was. But none, he got nothing. She just said coldly. " what an advice from someone who took his own father's life. Gizel, just go away from my sight. You're sickening me. I don't trust a person who dare to murdered his own father."

_If I didn't do that, father would surely killed you, Lym. I know who Marshal Godwin is._

o.O.o

o

o.O.o

* * *

Epilogue

George Prime was standing in the highest floor of a big and beautiful castle near sea in City State of Jownston. It was night already in City State. He opened up a white beautiful letter with Falenan seal.

"Dear George,

George! How are you? Still love cheesecakes? How I missed you and how I missed times when all of us still together... I really miss those moments. I'd like to see how Prince Frey would be together with Lyon, and how you could end up with lady Sialeeds. I think you both suits each other! oh, sorry for the melancholy thing.

Well...

But I am REALLY HAPPY to finally hear the news from you through your previous letter. I am glad you're manage to survive and found a way to live. It's great that you've become the Great General in that Scarlet Moon Empire... and now helping some young leader in his big cause to liberate Jownston. You are great! That is what I expect from our George Prime. But don't you tired of war?

I am really happy that you've found way to live a good life. I am really sorry for my accusation on you.. You've never betrayed us. it's a relief you could move on and find way to live peacefully. You don't have to come back here to Falena, though. It's still dangerous for you.

Speaking of Falena... now Falena has become the most wealthy and powerful Kingdom, more glorious than Queen Arshtat regime. I bet this news has also spread to country you're living now. Kingdom Falena has never been so prosperous until now. _Right, Kingdom_. That Gizel had changed our Queendom into a Kingdom and acclaimed himself to be the first King! That bastard, how I despise him! ... but it's not that bad actually, if I don't take it personally. Gizel had changed. The man had worked really hard to build Falena and is still working on it. It said that he vowed to protect this land no matter what. Just folk tales maybe. But he was still that manipulating person, and still, you couldn't see how bad he actually is in history. He changed the history for his own sake.

But, at last, he'd done so many things for Falena these recent years. And I've heard that he'd soon reestablish the Queendom of Falena soon after coronation of his daughter. Can you believe it? maybe he had become a good father for the princess? Like I believe it, George!

Well, for whatever reasons, I still can not forgive him.

And, George, I really wish I could go there to City State. I am done here anyway in this land. And I am not young anymore. Honestly, I am tired already. Too much sadness...but I just can not leave the princess here alone. After all, she is the only sole survivor of Falena Royal Family, and the only thing Princess Lym left for me.

Take care, George. Reply soon, ok!

(-Miakis-) "

"Sir George? What are you doing here in this hour? It's already late..."

"Oh, Lord Riou. It's just the wind is so soothing here. Why don't you go to sleep? Oh, and I am not much of a "Sir" type... Just 'George' is ok."

..._meanwhile..._

A beautiful morning in Falena.

A cute girl with long straight shiny brunette hair, with fore fringe, a replica of young Princess Lymselia during her Sacred Games was standing together with his beloved father. The man was holding his daughter hand, guiding her to a beautiful cemetery .

"Let's pray for your mother, Princess."

Both of them prayed and trailed into their own thought, until the princess suddenly stood and asked her father. "What kind of person is she, Father?"

He didn't know what to answer since he didn't actually know her.

"... She was stubborn. The true Queen of Falena, the protector of Falena. She..-"

"oww...you lost your words... what a cute thing! She must have been very stunning that you love her sooo much, right, Father?"

"..."

"I wish I knew her, Father ... "

The man then stood and said, "Let's go back."

"I am very proud of you,Father! Falena has never been so prosperous until your regime! It's written in the books..."

"hmm, is it?"_ stop the praises. _It's funny how that praises now pained his ears.

"and how you managed to stop the second Armes Invasion after Mother's death!"

"..."

"and how you fought off those Rebel and traitors during the assassination Day!"

"you're not coming, Princess? Come!"

The princess then followed him , a half running, then she said cheerfully ,"I am very blessed to have parents like both of you. Mother was very lucky to have you save her and the entire Queendom. Isn't it sweet? How you saved her in the assassination bloody night! Ah! I can not believe that her brother betrayed her! What kind of Prince is he? Plotting with the Queen Knight to murder every traces of his family?!What a shameful dimwit!"

"watch your speaking manner..." Gizel then cleared his throat. "...why are you suddenly bring this topic, Princess?"

"mm...I've just learned in History last night."

"the Sacred Game?", Gizel demanded. It's certainly not about history lesson.

The princess was blushed. "well..."

"the sacred games, isn't it? It will be held next month according to the plan... But, we don't have to do that if you don't want to."

The image of his Queen when she said that then came into the picture. How she despised him, hated him and feel disgusted by him.

"see? You can never own me.", Lymselia said.

[Flash]

"How is she, doctor?"

"...I don't think-"

Gizel ran inside. A newborn was crying, but then the little thing was taken outside by the nurse. His Queen was looked extremely pale. She was not going to die yet. Not. Because, he had just started to prove her his words. And he had not done anything yet for her.

"Lym-Lymselia, answer me, my Queen..."

"...Gizel."

A hope rose in his mind although her hands was so cold.

"y-_yes_, I am here, Lym! ! You can overcome this! Please endure.".that was very unlikely him. But he didn't remember why he acted that vaguely during that time.

"..._I hate you._ I swear in the name of Sun and Feitas, you'll live in misery. ",she smiled, mocking. "silly that you've become a puppet in your own show, you never see things like this come from me, right? you can claim the Sun Palace.." she let out a sinister laugh and gazed him with her brilliant-but-cold eyes, "-but in the end, you still can not conquer me. You can not retrieve everything you want. Your scheme is not that flawless, huh?"

"someday- _someday_ justice will- _uhh!_" and she screamed painfully before a long pause.

And she died. Her hands slipped away.

Leaving Gizel stunned at what he'd just heard.

Leaving little innocent baby to live without her mother.

[flash] _–end of flashback—_

His daughter had been rambling so many words apparently, that failed to be registered in his mind at the moment. "-Please forgive me, Father. I know that it is my duty as the next Queen of Falena. I am-"

The princess was really surprised when suddenly her beloved father she idolized so much knelt and hug her, and his face was unreadable yet sad.

"Just grow up and become a great Queen, Sialeeds. That's what I want. Forget the Sacred Games. Live an honest life. Find an honest man and live happily ..."

_Lym, your words come true. I've lived in misery, just like you always wanted. _

_If not for Sialeeds, I don't know what I've become this day._

"f-father? Y- you scared me... release me, I am not a child anymore..."

"Honesty is what matters.

And you don't have to worry, I will always protect you and Falena. _I vow to it."_ He tightened his hug, held the tears he always kept for himself. "Please grow up finely, Sialeeds."

_Gizel Godwin had already vowed himself to protect Falena and his beloved daughter since that day._

"...you've changed, Gizel. I think I can rest assure now..", Miakis said as she looked through the brushes and trees. After awhile, she decided to come out casually.

"ahem!", she then greeted.

"MIAKISSS!", the princess the ran toward her, smiling happily. "My... you're all red!", she teased and smiled. She then nodded to greet Gizel who had already regained his composure. That arrogant bastard stood proudly like his usual attire now.

"mm... you've changed, Gizel. Don't you think?", she said and then left him, following the already running princess. "Waaait for meeeeeeee, princesss...! I am not young anymore, do you understand?"

_But I will never forgive you, Gizel. You have never been a Falena King in my eyes, you're just some low corrupted politician. You can call this redemption. But both of me and Princess Lym will never ever forgive you. _

_~fin~_

_**a.n : thank you.**  
_

_**If you think I should change the rating (into M), just let me know.  
**_


End file.
